


High Maintenance

by sabotenworld



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabotenworld/pseuds/sabotenworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol is nice to everyone. As his boyfriend, Jeonghan doesn't feel special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Maintenance

It’s Seungcheol’s turn to do the dishes tonight, so Jeonghan finds him alone in the kitchen. Seungcheol was almost finished, he only had a few more dishes to wipe dry and stack into the dish holder.

“Seungcheol,” Jeonghan says as he tugs on Seungcheol’s shirt from behind him. Seungcheol cocks his head to look at him and grins, making Jeonghan smile back sheepishly. “Can we talk?”

“Sure, wait a sec, I’m almost done with this,” Seungcheol says before going back to drying the dishes.

Jeonghan nods. He pulls a chair out of the small dining table and sits down, waiting. He contemplates whether he should back out, tell Seungcheol it was nothing. He had some time left to back out, didn’t he?

“Aaand, done.” Seungcheol stacks the last dish on the dish holder. Wiping his hands on his pants, he walked over to Jeonghan and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Jeonghan tensed under his touch but didn’t push him away. He hoped Seungcheol didn’t notice, but he probably did. “Should I call everyone? I think they’re all asleep though. Why didn’t you talk about it during the group talk earlier?”

“No.” Jeonghan turned to look him in the eye. “I need to talk to you.”  
Seungcheol stopped smiling, nodding as he let go of Jeonghan. “Outside?”

-

They sit outside on a bench in a park nearby. The hours before dawn were dark and quiet. And awfully cold. Jeonghan wished Seungcheol would hold his hand or something, but all they both did was sit side by side in an uncomfortable silence.

“So…” Seungcheol spoke after a while. Jeonghan noticed that his lower lip was the shade of red that it turned after Seungcheol bit on his lip when he was anxious. “What did you want to tell me?”

“Yeah. Um.” Jeonghan stared at the park in front of him. “The two of us… We’re, well… We’re dating, aren’t we?”

“Yeah.” He wondered what Seungcheol was thinking.

“So…” Jeonghan took a deep breath and let it out. “Well, you know how you’re all touchy with everyone? I know you’ve always been like that, and I don’t want you to change or anything and it’s not that I’m jealous of everyone when you hug them and all but I… I dunno, I guess what I’m bothered about is that you treat everyone the same way that you treat me, and I’m not treated especially nice even though we’re dating… Sorry. Forget I said anything.” He ran a hand through his hair. God, he sounded so stupid. Like one of those high maintenance girlfriends who wanted all of her boyfriend’s undivided attention. Jeonghan wanted to slap himself.

After what seemed like a long time to Jeonghan, Seungcheol let out a laugh.

“Sorry. It’s so stupid. Don’t worry about it.” Ah, why had Jeonghan made it such a big deal.

“I thought you were breaking up with me. Thank goodness it wasn’t that!” Seungcheol clutched his chest. “My heart was beating so fast.”

“Sorry.”

Seungcheol slowly moved closer to kiss his cheek. He smiles a toothy smile when Jeonghan looks at him, cupping Jeonghan’s cheeks in his hands and giving his lips a kiss. He moves his arms to wrap them around Jeonghan’s waist, pulling him into a tight hug. Jeonghan hugs him back, burying his face in Seungcheol’s chest.

“Sorry, Jeonghan,” he hears Seungcheol say, feeling Seungcheol’s fingertips lightly stroking his scalp. It’s soothing, and it makes Jeonghan wonder how he could complain about not feeling special. “Thanks for telling me. I promise I’ll work harder to make you feel loved.”

Jeonghan nods against his chest. They stay in the embrace for a while.  
“Sorry for being so high maintenance.” Jeonghan looks up to smile at his boyfriend, who laughs and hugs him tighter. He pulls away slightly to wrap his arms around Seungcheol’s neck and pull him for a kiss.

“For the record though,” Seungcheol says after he pulls away. “You’re the only one I kiss.” Embarassed at what he just said, he added: “Ah, that was like saying I was a great kisser.” He and Jeonghan laugh. "You’re the only one that makes me feel this happy and lucky when I get to hug you or hold your hand too… Ah, this is really cheesy,“ he groans, burying his face in his hands, making Jeonghan laugh again.

"I get it,” Jeonghan laughs. “You can stop embarrassing yourself.” He was actually really happy about what Seungcheol was saying, however cheesy it might be.

“I’ll try harder!” Seungcheol says, determined.

“I feel loved already. Thank you, Seungcheol,” Jeonghan says, smiling as he took Seungcheol’s hand. “Right now, I’m really happy.” He gave it a quick squeeze before saying “Let’s go home?”

Seungcheol frowned. “Hug for a little longer?”

Jeonghan smiled. “Only if you kiss me again.”

-

“Anyone have anything to say? I do! I have an announcement to make!” Seungcheol says as everyone gathered all the members for their daily group talk.

“What is it? Are we going overseas?” asked Dino excitedly, sparking a lot of optimistic chatter about possibilities for Seventeen’s career.

“No, even better!” Twelve pairs of eyes watched curiously. Seungcheol grinned before cupping his hands to form a makeshift megaphone in front of his mouth, shouting: “I am in love with Yoon Jeonghan!!”

Everyone else groans, including Jeonghan.

“You’ve announced that already,” Seungkwan complained. Seungcheol had confessed his feelings to Jeonghan months ago during one of their group talks.

“And everyone knows that,” Mingyu says.

Everyone also knows that while Jeonghan looks completely embarrassed, he feels happy as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: This is my first Seventeen fic, I’m pretty worried about the characterizations. I hope you like it! :D


End file.
